


Reporter Number One

by Lillydoesfanficstuff



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Emmy's adventures in photography, I can't be the only one who headcanons them working together, bc I just had to, just a general fic, no shippy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 02:12:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9413174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillydoesfanficstuff/pseuds/Lillydoesfanficstuff
Summary: In all her years of assisting and photographing, never had Emmy recieved a request like this one.





	

Reporter Number One  
\---------

It had taken a while, but she'd finally done it. Emmy finally managed to get herself known as one of the UK's best wildlife photographers, from fauna in Phongi, to flora in St Mystere. Emmy had captured it all, she'd even snuck in pics from her travels with the professor into articles. Not that anyone besides her knew that those photos were five years old. 

And with being a highly ranked photographer, came requests from newspapers. One of the strangest Emmy had gotten, had been a messily written letter, seemingly from a young teen, requesting help photographing an old explosion site. 

But, why would this teen seek out a wildlife photographer? It made no sense to Emmy. But the letter signed, Reporter Number One, only intrigued her. The confidence of the writer only reminded her of a young boy in blue from her days as an assistant...

So, now you know why Emmy Altava, a wildlife photographer, is currently standing in London's residential area, trusty camera around her neck, waiting for Reporter Number One to appear. 

"Oh! I didn't think you'd actually turn up, how exciting." Came a voice behind her. 

Emmy twirled, coming face to face with a smug boy, he could only have been 13, which his baby face and the slight acne hinted at. 

"I should probably tell you why I asked you here, considering you went to all the trouble to come here." He tipped his dark green hat, a tatty piece of fabric sewn on with PRESS written on it flapped as the hat moved. "I'm Clive Dove, and I'm investigating the explosion that happened here 9 years ago." 

"And, why exactly did you ask me? I'm hardly qualified to photograph horrific scenes, you know." Emmy replied, playing with a piece of her short hair. 

"I'm glad you asked, Ms Altava. I was researching you, you know. I didn't just look into your work in media, I also know that you have experience in investigating various cases, such as the Masked Gentleman of Monte D'Ore. I needed someone who could understand a criminal's mind, as well as photograph evidence." 

Emmy hummed. He had a point, and it wasn't like her work alongside the Professor had been some sort of secret. "And? Why not leave this case to Scotland Yard, I know that Commissioner Grosky wouldn't leave a case open." 

Clive chuckled, opening his satchel to reveal a file. "Oh but he clearly did, see here? They never managed to find out who exactly caused the explosion. They only found out that it was due to a Scientific Experiment gone wrong, and left it there." 

Shocked, Emmy leafed through the file herself. Clive was telling the truth. How had Grosky let this happen? Wasn't he usually vigilant when it came to these things? Handing the file back to the teen, she sighed. 

"Fine. I'll help you find out who the culprit is, but only because I don't think it's safe for such a young boy to go galavanting through a bomb site, even if it's been nearly a decade, there could still be danger." 

Nodding, Clive beckoned her towards a building that was only just staying upright. A decrepit sign showed it was a laboratory, owned by a Mr Allen and a Mr Hawkes. 

"Come on then, don't look so sceptical, I've already got permission from Mr Allen to go in." 

Emmy shook her head, of course he had, following Clive as he hurried inside. 

"Huh, it's been a while since I've seen a place so ruined... Not since the Bronev mansion..." 

Clive turned his head. "Huh? What was that, Ms Altava?" 

"Nothing!"

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry my fics are always so short orz . I'm not good at writing anything over 500 words I find it so hard to concentrate on the plot orz ;-;
> 
> I hope you enjoy anyway!


End file.
